User blog:BIA-Kaboose/So I was thinking.
The other day I was playing League and just started thinking about team composition, primarily because mine was terrible, we had 3 AD assassin's, a tank (also AD), and our support. Now something else came to mind after we won the game, why is it that really "stupid" team comps can work? For example most people wouldn't choose to have , , , and on the same team with a support, because well, four melee carries/assassins seems like a terrible plan. But then what happens when their support is an ? with her passive granting them extra movespeed from anywhere on the map, and the various forms of gap closers, stuns, speed buffs, spins, flight, slows, and jumps, they could actually do quite well for themselves if they play smart. I don't even want to think about the backdoor potential of that team. Because of weird things like that team, it really makes me wonder what other strange team comps could work well, I saw on the page like a month ago what this guy called the "protect the god meta" which was basically , being supported by , , and . Throw the black shield on good ol' when he ults, then watch as he walks through the enemy team like they are made of , when the black shield ends, can ult him, when that ends can ult when he gets low. In other words, everything that stops him normally, doesn't matter for roughly long enough for him to yell "get dunked" about 40 times then sprint through your towers at the speed of sound. So what I am looking to do here is compose a list of strange, but "viable" team comps, which will be posted via updates in a section below the wall of text, complete with renaming humor if I am not being lazy, and same goes with the team "name" that either I will make up, or whoever posts in the comments made up. Team Rosters Protect the God (team captain, Jungler) (Top Lane, Support #1) (Mid Lane, Support #2) (Support #3) (ADC, because why not, gotta have a 5th member somewhere) Team Strats: Keep Yi alive, win game. Submitted by: Random guy in the Master Yi comment section. Hammer Brothers (and Sister) (Top lane) (Mid lane, he does the dance, sue me) (Support) (ADC) (Jungler, Hextech skin has a hammer) Team Strats: Play the game, make jokes about Mario, try not to lose. Submitted by: BIA-Kaboose, with concept idea by Keyori. Cats, Fox, and Dogs (Canis Fatalis) (Mid lane) ("Support") (Jungler) (Top lane) (Melee ADC) Team Strats: Impress the Furry fandom until they all support you, then eat all competitors. Submitted by: Swardvoir (names by BIA-Kaboose) The Late Game is Ours! (Top lane) (Jungle) (Mid lane) (ADC) (Support) Team Strats: Wait until late game. Faceroll. Submitted by: V0ldek (I changed some names, BIA-Kaboose) Demacian Justice (Top lane) (Jungle) (Mid lane) (ADC) (Support) Team strats: He is Jarvan, He is helping. Submitted by: V0ldek (BIA-Kaboose changed some names again) Push to Win (ADC #1) (ADC #2) (ADC #3) (Peel Queen's Assistant) (Giant Sentient Rock) Team strats: Push, Kill, Destroy. Submitted by: Kassyndra (Sort of. Also names changed by BIA-Kaboose...... again) CC OP (Top lane) (Jungle) (Mid lane) (ADC, because why not, Molten shield OP trading tool) (Support) Team strats: If it moves, stun lock it to death. Submitted by: Zerokzs Into Space! (Mid lane) (Jungle) (Top lane) (Melee ADC) (Support) Team strats: Knockups, knockups everywhere. Submitted by: KurTr (BIA-Kaboose changed names) Category:Blog posts